


love glows/005

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	love glows/005

005/  
怀孕时的最大好处大概就是不需要度过发情期了。迄今为止爆豪胜己一直都还很享受没有发情的日子，但是怀孕时肚子里装着一个小东西，总是更加不方便的。  
二十三周时爆豪胜己的肚子仍旧是比一般人看上去小许多。医生说这是他的体质原因，因此与正常的Omega不大相同。进入了稳定期，爆豪胜己的胃口比平日里大了许多，但是记着医生的叮嘱，他严格控制了饮食，且轰焦冻给他的营养搭配非常均衡合理，加上他坐不住的性子，到处乱跑也算是在运动，因此虽然肚子小，但是胎儿都发育得很健康。  
因为进入了稳定期，和医生的建议，他们在二十五周时才来了一场久违的性爱。在这之前，他们虽然也做过，但是也都是借以手或者口辅助的非插入式的做爱。而即使许久未进入，轰焦冻的动作也是轻柔且不敢妄动，一切都是温温吞吞的那种速度。  
轰焦冻和爆豪胜己一直都不是那种传统的Alpha与Omega的关系，他们不会只在发情时做爱，多数时候，他们在非发情期做得更多，纯粹只是为了乐趣与享受。  
轰焦冻将爆豪胜己的腿压成M形，使得他的腿大张开，露出了身体下面的性器官和渗出粘腻液体的洞穴口，再往上就是裸露出来的圆滚滚的肚子。  
“快点，”爆豪胜己开始催促他，“我有点冷。”  
轰焦冻于是将手掌放在爆豪胜己凸起的肚子上，另一只手引导着自己的性器进入他。几个月未曾进入的入口，此刻紧缩着，迎着轰焦冻却又不断张合，他们都过于熟悉彼此的身体了，毫无言语，轰焦冻甚至没等片刻，就全部进入爆豪胜己。  
这样的性爱却又与往日不同，或者是因为久违了的原因，各自对彼此的身体产生无尽回忆，快感便从插入与不断进出的肉体摩擦之间漾出来，扯着他们各自的理智。  
轰焦冻怕压着他，于是拉住爆豪胜己的手腕，爆豪胜己立即明白他的意思，手掌在他手上，借力起身，然后他们的位置就颠倒过来。换做是爆豪胜己坐在了轰焦冻的性器之上。  
这样使得轰焦冻的性器进入得更深，爆豪胜己只是长长呼吸，握着轰焦冻的手带动身体不动上下起伏。  
这一次做爱并不能算是激烈，但是总有一种抵死缠绵的意味。他们甚至开始喘息，汗水淌了满身，最后十指交握，最后一起达到高潮。


End file.
